


Mutual Pleasure

by gracefultree



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefultree/pseuds/gracefultree
Summary: Harold tells John something that he'd ben wondering about.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Mutual Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy my latest story!

John offered Harold Bear’s leash and glanced around to make sure there was nothing suspicious going on.Instead of taking the leash, Harold took John’s hand, his palm covering the back and his fingers curled around the bottom in an unmistakably intimate gesture.John looked down to meet Harold’s eyes, seeing hesitancy and hope. 

The air between them had been changing the last few weeks and John hadn’t been able to figure out what was going on, but here was Harold telling him without words.Harold’s lips twitched up.John found himself smiling gently in return. 

The kiss felt good — natural, unlike the first kiss with Kara.Harold was nothing like Kara —and their relationship was nothing like his with Kara. He and Harold were _friends_ , not just colleagues and partners who were working together because someone higher on the food chain thought it was a good match.They _chose_ to work together. 

The kiss felt so good, in fact, that it wasn’t until someone bumped into them on their way into the hotel that he pulled back to assess the situation.Harold’s face was flushed, his eyes alight, his glasses slightly fogged.John’s own heart beat faster in his chest, anticipation making him feel light-headed. 

“Were you going to stay here, or…?”John allowed his question to trail off, pitching his voice low and intimate.Harold might have initiated, but he didn’t want to assume. 

“Oh, um, yes, here would be…” Harold paused, looked around.“Here would be acceptable.”He let go of John’s hand and took a half-step back.“Would you mind walking Bear?” 

John grinned.“Of course.”He turned to go. 

“Wait,” Harold blurted.“John, you don’t —”

“I’m choosing this, Harold,” John declared, cutting him off.“No one gave me the choice before, but I’m choosing this.”To prove his point he pulled Harold into his arms and kissed him hard until he felt Harold’s arms around him and Harold’s knees shaking.“I’m choosing this,” he repeated, his breath warm on Harold’s cheeks. 

“I — I’ll text you the room number,” Harold murmured before giving in to the urge and kissing him again. “I’ll —” 

“I know, Harold.I trust you with the preparations.” 

Harold blinked owlishly for a moment, then nodded decisively.He squeezed John’s arm and stepped out of the embrace to go into the hotel. 

John spent the walk examining his feelings about what had just happened and mapping out the possibilities.Having sex with Harold would impact their work.Harold was already too cautious sometimes, demanding that John leave missions or people before they were safe just to protect _him_.It would only happen more often with sex in the mix.John was good at ignoring those part of Harold’s directions, though. 

He realized that Harold was giving him yet another choice.He could choose to leave with Bear, return to the library the next morning and act like nothing had happened.He was sure Harold would be able to do that, if he was able to leave a fiance.Suppressing the feelings and memory of a few kisses wouldn’t be too difficult for either of them. 

He didn’t want to leave.He wanted to return to Harold and see what happened.He wanted to find out what Harold wanted.He wanted to be given the opportunity to find out what _he_ wanted. 

He wanted to see Harold flushed and undone and vulnerable. 

John arrived to the southeast corner suite on the 32nd floor just as the bellhop was leaving with an empty luggage cart.He automatically tried to hand the man some cash, but the bellhop refused, indicating that John’s partner had been more than generous and wished them a lovely evening.Harold, freshly showered and dressed in a dark blue hotel robe, sat on a couch with a view out the windows, a book in his lap and a glass of something expensive and dark in his hand.He looked over to watch John unclip Bear’s leash. 

John sauntered over as if he hadn’t a care in the world, then dropped to his knees in front of Harold.He placed a hand on his knee under the robe.“What do you like?” he purred, stroking up Harold’s thigh, making sure he didn’t dislodge either the book or the robe to expose Harold before he was ready.Harold drew in a sharp breath. 

“I like watching you,” Harold admitted.“I’d like to watch you undress for me.Touch yourself for me.”He set aside his book.“Prepare yourself for me,” he added, reaching forward to cup John’s face in his free hand.“I’d like to watch myself moving inside you, see your face as I give you pleasure, examine every detail of your expressions and map your body’s responses and do it all over again to learn every nuance.Those things would give me pleasure.” 

They stared into each other’s eyes for a long moment. 

“I like _mutual_ pleasure, Mr. Reese,” Harold summarized. 

John felt himself shiver.“John,” he corrected, his voice catching in his throat. 

“Please undress, John.” 

John rose to his feet and began taking off his clothing, aware of Harold’s eyes on him.Once he’d removed his jacket and shirt and undershirt, Harold asked him to pause and motioned him over.John settled himself on the couch with his knees bracketing Harold’s hips.Harold’s hands explored his chest and back as they kissed, slow and gentle becoming fast and heated until John was hard in his trousers and squirming impatiently. 

“Good,” Harold murmured, reaching for John’s belt.Impatient himself, he encouraged John to stand once his pants and underwear were down at his ankles so he could take John’s length in his mouth.Harold’s eyes slid shut as he concentrated.John groaned. 

He wasn’t sure how long they stayed with John holding Harold’s shoulders for balance as Harold sucked his cock, Harold’s hands massaging his ass, but it was long enough that when Harold pulled off and demanded John get naked, _now_ , he stumbled, already pulling off his trousers.Only he momentarily forgot where he was and what he was doing and his pants got caught on the shoes he still wore and he bounced around on one foot, still tugging on his pants until he overbalanced and fell backwards to land on his ass with a loud thump.Harold burst out laughing. 

John turned away, his cheeks heating in shame, only to find Harold on his knees untying one of his shoelaces, still chuckling. 

“We take ourselves far too seriously sometimes, don’t we?” Harold asked, his smile fond.“I find that laughter is a welcome addition to any sort of sexual encounter.”John blinked, staring at Harold as he pulled off first one shoe and sock, then the others. Harold’s robe had fallen open and John was treated to a full frontal view of his employer’s naked body, including the erection poking up from the nest of graying pubic hair.Harold followed his gaze.“Let’s move to the bed, shall we?” 

John managed to remove the rest of his clothing without incident. 

“I’ll tell you about that sometime,” Harold started to say when John placed his hand over the surgery and shrapnel scars on his hip. 

“I know it’s from the ferry bombing.I don’t need to know anything else, unless it’ll impact what we’re doing here.” 

Harold paused before answering.“To be honest, I haven’t done anything like this since then,” he said.“I’m not sure how it’ll respond.I’m more concerned about strain to my neck.” 

John flipped Harold to his stomach and examined the scars on his neck.Surprisingly, Harold made no protest at all.He began rubbing Harold’s neck with his thumbs.“Let’s see if I can help you relax first,” he said.He pressed on a knot until Harold drew in a sharp breath, hissing in pain.He continued pressing, encouraging Harold to breathe through it, until the knot released and Harold started relaxing. 

By the time Harold’s neck and shoulders and back were warm and relaxed, John had lost his erection.So had Harold, who’d dozed off.John sighed and shook his head, disappointed.He rolled Harold to his back and was reaching for the sheet to cover him when he felt Harold’s hand on his side. 

“Don’t think we’re done here,” Harold said sleepily.He tugged on John’s ankle. 

“You sure you’re awake enough?” John wondered, lying beside Harold and moving to kiss him.He reached for Harold’s dick again, finding it still flaccid. 

“I may be slow to rise, but you’ll find me more than adequately awake to fuck that disappointment right off your face,” Harold declared.“Get on your hands and knees.” 

The order had John hard instantly and it only took a few seconds to position himself to Harold’s liking.Gloves and lube appeared out of thin air and soon John was panting and groaning with three of Harold’s fingers buried inside him. 

“You’re quite responsive,” Harold commented, twisting his fingers, making John gasp and bear down.He added more lube and continued the pleasurable onslaught. 

“When someone does it right,” John managed to gasp out. 

“Hmm.That’s four fingers,” Harold murmured, pleased.“Look how well you took that.One of these days I’m going to have to fist you.But not tonight.Are you sufficiently prepared?” 

“Yes…” John groaned, letting his head and shoulders fall to the bed so his back arched even more than it had before.He squeezed around Harold’s fingers to show his readiness.“Please, Harold.” 

Harold scizzered his fingers and John couldn’t help the wanton moan that escaped his throat. 

“Fuck!” he exclaimed.Harold pressed farther in, pumping his fingers in and out of John in a fast, relentless pace that turned him into a babbling mess.“Please, Harold.Fuck, please.” 

Suddenly the fingers were gone and John was empty.He looked over his shoulder to see Harold rolling a condom onto himself. 

“Sorry about the wait, John.I fear I got rather carried away and didn’t prepare this part,” Harold mumbled, glancing up to smile sheepishly.Then Harold was inching forward and pressing the head of his erection to John’s opening and John shoved back just as Harold moved forwards and Harold’s erection impaled him and he came so hard that he soaked the bed underneath him almost to the pillows. 

Harold held it together and started fucking him in earnest, quick and fast and deep.He pulled out long enough to help John roll to his back and shoved John’s legs in the air and held on to them for leverage as he worked himself to his own completion.He collapsed beside John, resting his head on John’s arm, still half on top of him. 

They lay there catching their breaths for several minutes. 

“Do you want me to stay the night?” John asked when he felt reasonably sure that his legs would hold him if Harold wanted him out of the suite. 

“At the moment, the only place I’d consent for you to go is the restroom,” Harold responded.“Though I suppose we might move to the other bed for comfort and lack of wet spots.” 

John let out the tense breath he’d been holding.He’d wanted Harold to want him to stay.“In a little bit.” 

“In a little bit,” Harold agreed. 

.

.

.

John woke all at once, instantly assessing his surroundings.Memories flooded back to him.Walking Harold to a hotel after sharing dinner at a new Italian place.Harold kissing him.Sex.He levered himself into a sitting position, grunting as the sheet stuck to him from the dried cum of the night before.They must have fallen asleep and not gone to the other room, he reasoned.Beside him Harold lay with his back to him, clutching a pillow, another between his legs.John ran his fingers through Harold’s hair. 

Harold rolled over, throwing an arm out and landing on John’s leg.He opened his eyes. 

“It wasn’t a dream, then,” Harold mused softly, squinting up at John. 

“Do you dream of this kind of thing often?” John wondered in reply.He handed Harold his glasses. 

“Most nights, when I’m able to sleep deeply enough to dream,” Harold answered candidly. 

“Since when?” 

“Since we helped Leila.There had been indications before, an attraction, but walking in the park with the two of you, being seen as a couple raising a child, that inspired the first dream.They’ve been more frequent since you acquired Bear.” 

“Making us a family again,” John commented.“Since I saved you from Root.” 

Harold sat up, closing his eyes and clenching his teeth as something hurt.He let out a breath and turned to face John.“How would you like to deal with this?” 

“I’m not sure.Keep it as a dream?” 

“Is that what you need?” Harold asked.“Because I’d rather keep it in my waking mind as a possibility than relegate it back to a subconscious desire.” 

“I don’t know.I never considered this.I thought you were straight.” 

“I am, mostly,” Harold said.He rubbed the back of his neck and massaged the area by the surgery incision.“I thought you only did this with men for work.” 

“There’s always a first time for a new experience,” John replied.“Is this part of —”

“No!” Harold interrupted.“I may be developing more questionable ethics lately, but I would never —”

“It’s ok,” John said, holding up his hands.“I just wanted to make sure.” 

“It’s not and never will be part of work,” Harold declared firmly.“Have you been considering the times we’ve gone to dinner or done other activities part of work?” 

“Of course not.” 

“This is the same.” 

John nodded.“Good.” 

They sat in silence for a few moments.A quiet sound below him and John saw Bear next to the bed, holding his leash. 

“You need a walk, huh?” he asked the dog, bending to pet him.“Can you wait for me to shower?” 

“There’s a dog run on the roof,” Harold said.

“You’ve been here before?” 

“No, but I do research before I stay somewhere.I’ll order breakfast and do my stretches.We can shower together after.” 

John chuckled.“Is this how it’s going to be?You telling me what we’re doing?” 

Harold sighed loudly, frustrated.“Think about what you want from this,” he said, deliberately not using John’s name or calling him Mr. Reese, as he’d been doing all morning, despite calling him John when they’d been having sex.“I can play that role if you’d like.As I said last night, however, I prefer my entanglements to be more mutual.” 

John nodded again and threw off the covers, careful not to uncover Harold.“I’ll think about it,” he promised.He shook out his trousers from the day before and put them on, then his undershirt and shoes.He didn’t bother with his shirt or socks just to go to the dog run.“I’ll be back in a bit.” 

.

.

.

John sucked off Harold in the shower.They didn’t talk about it. 

Two weeks, ten numbers, three visits to a hotel, and one hasty blowjob in the stacks later, Harold asked him to surveil investigative reporter Maxine Angelis, their newest number.They bantered back and forth as usual — John hadn’t stopped flirting and Harold seemed pleased with that, though he hadn’t given Harold any kind of decision as to what he wanted out of their new sexual relationship.All he knew was that he enjoyed it when Harold fucked him and he enjoyed surprising Harold with that blow job almost as much. 

Harold’s amusement at setting him up with Maxine startled him with its presence, and he responded by trying to sabotage the date — until Zoe’s involvement reminded him that he was _working_ and to get his head out of his ass.He played his part, like the good spy he was. 

The whole thing helped clarify their situation for him. 

He gave himself a little time to make sure of his feelings — and to taunt Finch by proposing to Zoe for a different number.Finch’s jealousy turned out to be a beautiful thing to see. 

“I’m not going on dates with numbers anymore,” John declared as soon as he and Harold were alone in the car after Graham Wyler turned himself in to the police.“I’m not pretending to marry anyone but you,” he added.“I don’t want either of us sleeping with anyone else.And I want to fuck you next time.” 

Harold remained silent, not turning his body to look at John.He started driving.John settled in to wait. 

“We may not be able to avoid the first if no other avenues are open to us,” Harold said after a few blocks.“Your second stipulation is preferable for me, as well.”He paused.“As for the third and fourth points…”He turned to meet John’s eyes when the stoplight in front of them turned red and he stopped the car.“I’m delighted to agree.” 

They stared into each other’s eyes until a pair of cars honked at them to tell them the light was green. 

“Really?” John blurted. 

“Really,” Harold reassured him.He started driving again. 

John leaned back and grinned, resting his hand on Harold’s thigh. 


End file.
